


Interview Not Meant For Viewing

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cathy Kelley & Renee Young get assigned to do an interview... with their boyfriends.





	

Cathy Kelley & Renee Young were both scheduled to interview their boyfriends for an hour long sit down together after Raw for the WWE Network. "This is gonna be so awkward..." Cathy said, fiddling with her hair. "Or... this could be something great." Renee said, sadly not even being able to make herself believe her own words. After a few hours went by, it was time for the highly anticipated interview to begin! As both Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins walk into the room, Renee walks over, stumbling from her red high heels! "Ugh, I seriously should've went barefoot..." She thought to herself. Well, both Dean & Seth help her back to her feet, while Cathy tries her hardest to distract the views from the incident. After everybody's seated the young ladies begin to read Twitter messages sent from the viewers worldwide... "So, Seth... are you single?" Cathy said, looking away. "Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it..." Seth said, fixing his bow tie. "Okay... what about you, Dean?" Renee said, blinking quickly. "I... I'm from Las Vegas, baby!" Dean said, leaning back in his chair. "Next question!" Cathy said, as she saw Renee start to blush. "Seth... have you taken any more selfies since..." Cathy said, before Seth fastly cut her off, saying, "Wouldn't you know?" Causing Renee to jump, "Aw, such good friends." Trying to hide the truth. "Dean... did your childhood include public housing?" Renee said, frowning. "Um... yeah, but I was happy." Dean said, pausing. Then went off air!

**Author's Note:**

> omg i definitely hope that yall find pleasure in this fanfiction! :) kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated! ♡♥


End file.
